


Cause, baby, we’re just reckless kids

by Maya_Di_Angelo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Chatting & Messaging, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Group chat, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marco has an accent kink, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Story of a side character, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, actually they’re very much main in my world, this doesn’t make any sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Maya_Di_Angelo
Summary: Unknown: parker i don know spanish help meMarco: I-Marco: I’m not Parker. Or Peter. Or whoever you think your dumbass is thinking it is talking to.Unknown: oh—Or, another text fic because why not
Relationships: Harley Keener/Marco Abreo, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 93
Kudos: 117





	1. Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parents (Aren't Always Right)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953752) by [ProsperDemeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperDemeter/pseuds/ProsperDemeter). 



> This is going to be a disaster.

**Unknown**

  
  


**Unknown:** Peteyyyyyyy

**Unknown:** helplpppp

**Unknown:** i think i am nor sobeer 

**Unknown:** halpppphhhh

**Marco:** ce que?

**Unknown:** wha

**Unknown:** parker i don know spanish help me

**Marco:** I-

**Marco:** I’m not Parker. Or Peter. Or whoever you think your dumbass is thinking it is talking to.

**Unknown:** oh

**Unknown:** _oh_

**Unknown:** oh shit

  
  
  


**Unknown:** Hi

**Marco:** Salut

**Unknown:** that means hi right 

**Marco:** Yes

**Unknown:** i’m sorry for yesterday

**Unknown:** i thought i was texting someone else 

**Marco:** j'ai pensé

**Unknown:** … idk what that means

**Unknown:** but am gonna pretend it’s something nice

**Unknown:** and caring

**Marco:** why would i care for you when i don’t even know you

**Unknown:** _ouch_

**Unknown:** that hurt darlin

**Unknown:** right here, in my heart

**Marco:** bien

  
  
  


**Marco:** wait, come back

**Marco:** _were_ you drunk?

**Unknown:** well look who’s here

**Unknown:** being caring

**Unknown:** of little ol me

**Marco:** tu es un idiot

**Unknown:** _hey_

**Unknown:** im not an idiot!!!

**Marco:** Everything about you says otherwise

**Unknown:** You Don’t Know Me

**Marco:** And I Do Not Want To

**Marco:** Ciao :)

**Unknown:** rood :(

  
  
  


**  
Broski **

  
  


**Harley:** ):

**Harley:** ):

**Harley:** ):

**Harley:** ):

**Harley:** ):

  
  


**Stark(s) Raving Mad**

**Harley:** ):

**Harley:** ):

**Harley:** _notice me bitches_

**Harley:** ):

**Peter:** omfg what

**Harley:** ignore your boyfriend and listen to my woes

**Nebula:** _sigh_

**Harley:** ):

**Peter:** he’s not my boyfriend

**Peter:** and im not talking to him now

**Peter:** what do you want

**Nebula:** ^^

**Nebula:** what do you want

**Harley:** feeling the love

**Harley:** anyways 

**Harley:** you know the being i may have accidentally msged?

**Nebula:**. . . Yes?

**Harley:** they called me an idiot 

**Peter:** i like this person

**Harley:** of course you do

**Nebula:** They do seem to have a point. 

**Harley:**. . .

**Harley:** _Anyways_

**Harley:** then i told them they didn’t know me

**Harley:** _and they started ignoring me_

**Harley:** _ignoring me!!!!_

**Peter:** im going back to my thing

**Nebula:** me too

**Harley:** Oh that’s really nice of y’all

**Harley:** Siblings of the year

  
  
  


**She doesn’t care**

**Harley:** everyone’s ignoring me

**MJ:** what makes you think i’m not going to do the same

**Harley:** but MJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**MJ:** okay who denied you attention?

**Harley:** the wrong number person

**MJ:** . . . What wrong number person?

**Harley:** oh you don’t know

**Harley:** oops

**MJ:** STARK

**MJ:** Oh you’re dead

  
  


**Unknown**

**Marco:** Je commence déjà à le regretter.

**Marco:** are you okay

**Unknown:** ):

**Marco:**. . .

**Unknown:** Yes I’m fine.

**Marco:** Oh. Okay.

**Marco:** Mind what led you to message me?

**Unknown:** Um. 

**Unknown:** I wasn’t drunk

**Marco:** uh huh

**Unknown:** _I wasn’t_

**Unknown:** staying awake for 4 days does that to you 

**Marco:** you’re serious

**Marco:** _you’re serious?_

**Marco:** you are _crazy_

**Unknown:** you’re just figuring this out now?

**Marco:** go to sleep

**Unknown:** no

**Marco:** yes

**Unknown:** Im not sleepy

**Unknown:** and I have stuff to do

**Marco:** your _stuff_ will still be there when you wake up

**Unknown** : but not sleepy

**Marco:** how long have you been awake

**Unknown:** um… 26 houes give or take

**Marco:** bed! bed is comfy! warm! sleep!

**Unknown:** aw you _do_ care!!!

**Marco:** I regret my life choices

**Unknown:** same

**Marco:** sei davvero fastidioso

**Unknown:** *le gasp*

**Unknown:** how dare

**Unknown:** i _am not annoying_

**Unknown:** i had to ask my brother to know what it meant

**Unknown:** _you’re_ annoying

**Unknown:** he _laughed_ at me

**Unknown:** ):

**Unknown:** your fault

  
  
  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for any mistakes I make in terms of languages! Any constructive criticism will be welcomed : )

**  
Unknown **

**Marco:** où es-tu?

**Marco:** La classe va commencer

**Marco:** tu as dit que tu te préparais

**Marco:** où es-tu?!

**Marco:** Theopolis!

**Marco:** votre père va vous assassiner si vous manquez ce classe

**Marco:** Ça va, mon ami?

**Unknown:** huh?

**Unknown:** sweetheart it’s 2am

**Unknown:** weren’t you the one nagging at me to go to sleep?

**Marco:** oh. 

**Marco:** sorry I thought I was messaging my friend.

**Marco:** go back to sleep.

**Unknown:** well now i cant 

**Unknown:** you sound worried?

**Marco:** _ I am. _

**Marco:** class is about to start and he’s not here!

**Unknown:** maybe he wasn’t feeling well?

**Marco:** He looked fine and he’s not the type to skip classes

**Unknown:** call him

**Marco:** i can’t. professor’s here.

**Marco:** oh wait

**Marco:** he’s here

**Marco:** thanks, go back to sleep

**Unknown:** alright??? you’re welcome??? even tho i didn’t do anything??? 

**Unknown:** enjoy class

  
  
  
  


**Stark(s) Raving Mad**

  
  


**Peter:** Why is that smoking?

**Nebula:** What’s smoking?

**Harley:** It’s smoking?!!??

**Peter:** _ yes! Why is it smoking!!! _

**Harley:** Oh fucking shit

**Nebula:** what have you done?

**Harley:** I didn’t do anything!!

**Peter:** THEN WHY IS IT SMOKING

**Harley:** I DONT KNOW I JUST WOKE UP!!

**Peter:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU JUST WOKE UP

**Harley:** I MEAN I WAS ASLEEP

**Nebula:** boys.

**Nebula:** calm down.

**Peter:** it’s smoking in blue.

**Peter:** it’s fucking smoking in fucking blue.

**Harley:** Peter get out you dumbass

**Peter:** dad’s in here!! He’s asleep!

**Peter:** how do I get him out?!!!

**Nebula:** are you a superhero or not?

**Nebula:** Use your goddamn strength!

**Harley:** i’m coming down to the living room

**Peter:** okay

**Nebula:** i alerted the others

**Peter:** at the living room 

**Peter:** dad’s still snoring

**Peter:** we good

**Harley:** _ sigh _

  
  


**Person I Don’t Know**

  
  


**Harley:** Is your friend okay?

**Unknown:** Yes, he was okay.

**Harley:** Okay. Bye.

**Unknown:** What?  
  


**Harley:** What?

**Unknown:** Aren’t you supposed to be annoying me?

**Harley:** Do you want me to annoy you?

**Unknown:** No!

**Harley:** Then I don’t see the problem?

**Unknown:** Oh mon dieu  


**Harley:** ?????

**Unknown:** Nothing. Bye 

**Harley:** Okay…

  
  
  


**Harley:** yellow or purple?  
  


**  
Unknown:** green

**Unknown:** I thought we weren’t talking?

**Harley:** well i wanted a vote who wasn’t my brother or my sister

**Harley:** so thanks for the completely useless opinion 

**Unknown:** i don’t see anything wrong with green

**Harley:** But it wasn’t an option darlin 

**Unknown:** so?  
  


**Harley:** argh

  
  
  
  


**Unknown:** did you use green?

**  
Harley:** …

**Harley:** yes

**Unknown:** told you green is superior

**Harley:** it looked ridiculous 

**Unknown:** you don’t have any taste

**Harley:** _ rood _

**Unknown:** what was it for anyway

**Harley:** my sister’s birthday

**Harley:** [little demon birthday](https://pin.it/2VZW3qF)

**Harley:** it looks ridiculous 

**Unknown:** but you did it anyway

**Harley:** because  _ she _ wanted it

**Unknown:** well aren’t you a good brother

**Unknown:** perhaps you aren’t a complete moron after all 

**Harley:** only to the little demon

**Harley:** that’s almost… nice?

**Unknown:** and?

**Harley:** nothing

**Unknown:** also I need to know if you realise that you just sent a pic of your house to a complete stranger

**Harley:** it’s just a room!

**Unknown:** there’s a lot you can learn from room

**Unknown:** what if i was a pedophile?

**Unknown:** or a spy

**Unknown:** or a thief 

**Harley:** you didn’t seem like one

**Harley:** and come on, you just said you were in class

**Unknown:** maybe it’s an... old man class?

**Harley:** uh huh?

**Harley:** what if  _ I  _ was an old man waiting for you to drop your guard

**Unknown:** if you were I don’t think you’d warn me

**Harley:** what if I’m tricking you

**Unknown:** . . . The picture. 

**Harley:** admit it. we’re both hoping we’re not msging a baddie.

**Unknown:** baddie?

**Harley:** dad and brother use it 

**Harley:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
  
  
  


**Harley:** did you know dolphins only sleep with one eye closed?

**Unknown:** pourquoi on fait encore ça?

**Harley:** idk 

**Harley:** I’m bored

**Unknown:** tu as compris ce que j'ai dit

**Harley:** I have good translate on my side : )

**Unknown:** google translate is a la pute

**Harley:** wait

**Harley:** oh

**Harley:** yeah it is lmao

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> où es-tu? — where are you?
> 
> La classe va commencer — class is about to start
> 
> tu as dit que tu te préparais —you said you were getting ready
> 
> votre père va vous assassiner si vous manquez ce classe — your father will murder you if you miss this class
> 
> Ça va, mon ami? — are you okay, my friend?
> 
> Oh mon dieu — oh my god
> 
> pourquoi on fait encore ça — why are we still doing this?
> 
> tu as compris ce que j'ai dit —you understood what I said
> 
> la pute — bitch


	3. (Knew You Were) Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: why don’t I do a text fic? It’d be brilliant
> 
> Me, later: what the fuck.

**  
Trouble **

**Trouble:** hi

**Marco:** hi?

**Trouble:** entertain me

**Marco:** no

**Trouble:** please?

**Marco:** no

**Trouble:** pretty please?

**Marco:** _no_

**Trouble:** pretty please with a cherry on top?

**Marco:** NO

**Trouble:** ):

**Marco:** what do you want 

**Marco:** it’s nearly midnight

**Marco:** im sleep

**Trouble:** wait where _are_ you

**Trouble:** it’s evening here

**Marco:** pariz 

**Trouble:** Paris, France?

**Marco:** Ive been talking withh you in french for days and you just figured this out now?

**Trouble:** I never said I was a genius

**Marco:** it’s called common sense

**Trouble:** dad speaks multiple languages and he doesn’t live in all those places!!

**Marco:**. . . Fair

**Marco:** yes I’m feomn

**Trouble:** you okay??

**Trouble:** you just stopped half way 

**Trouble:** you probably fell asleep

**Trouble:** night person I don’t know!

  
  
  


**Connard**

  
  


**Harry:** hlep

**Harry:** Marco

**Harry:** Marcooooo

**Harry:** Il est vraiment adorable!

**Harry:** marcoooooooo

**Harry:** i dont know what to do

**Harry:** Marco!!!!!!!

**Harry:** you asahole

**Harry:** *asshole

**Harry:** i know yuor’s ignoring me on purpsoe

**Harry:** *you’re

**Harry:** **purpose

**Marco:** Stop doing that.

**Harry:** Marco!!!

**Marco:** _sigh_

**Marco:** Yes, Harry, my name is Marco. 

**Marco:** Is there something you wanted to say?

**Harry:** stop being mean and listen to me!

**Marco:** No.

**Harry:** Marcoooooo 

**Marco:** I dont want to hear it

**Harry:** he’s so so _different_

**Marco:** and now i’ve got to hear it

**Harry:** et il a juste

**Harry:** _lui mi veda_

**Harry:** he

**Harry:** he doesn’t 

**Harry:** ugh

**Marco:** he doesn’t?

**Harry:** lui non mi giudica

**Harry:** words hard today

**Marco:** it’s _okay_ Harry

**Marco:** i know

**Marco:** he makes you happy?

**Harry:** very

**Marco:** have you told him this?

**Harry:** _non_

**Marco:** _why not_

**Harry:** _je ne peux pas_

**Marco:** _pourquoi pas?_

**Harry:** _Marco_

**Marco** : _Harry_

**Marco:** You can’t let him rule your life forever

**Harry:** I know I can’t 

**Harry:** But it’s hadr 

**Harry:** And he olny has em

**Harry:** *hard 

**Harry:** **only

**Marco:** Arrête de faire ça chéri

**Harry:** I’m sorry

**Marco:** don’t apologize 

**Marco:** i just want you to be happy

**Marco:** and i’m willing to do anything for that

**Harry:** you can’t fight my father Marco…

**Marco:** I’d try my best tho

**Harry:** … thanks Marco

**Marco:** je t'aime

**Harry:** i know

**Marco:** asshole

**Harry:** so you say

  
  


**Trouble**

  
  


**Marco:** my friend is an asshole

**Trouble:** oh?

**Marco:** yes

**Trouble:** what did they do?

**Marco:** exist

**Trouble:** harsh

**Marco:** that’s life

**Trouble:** I-

**Trouble:** Tru

**Marco:** I know

  
  
  


**Trouble:** what do I call you?

**Trouble:** and pronouns!! I don’t wanna misgender you!!

**Marco:**. . . 

**Marco:** Marco

**Marco:** he/him

**Trouble:** thank

  
  


**Connard**

**Marco:** he’s being nice

**Marco:** why is being nice

**Harry:**????

**Marco:** he doesn’t feel nice

**Marco:** but he’s being nice

**Marco:** why

**Harry:** who????

**Harry:** Marco?

**Harry:** Marco????

  
  


**Trouble**

**Marco:** … what do I call you

**Marco:** and pronouns you use?

**Trouble:** hi

**Trouble:** Harley

**Trouble:** he/him

**Marco:** aren’t you supposed to be asleep?

**Trouble:**...no

**Marco:** _where are you from?_

**Trouble:** New York 

**Marco:** it’s 3 in the morning there???

**Trouble:** couldn’t sleep

**Marco:** oh

**Marco:** can i ask why

**Trouble:** nightmares

**Marco:** oh. What are you doing now?

**Trouble:** chatting with you 

**Marco:** … beside that genius?

**Trouble:** watching my brother sleep

**Marco:** what

**Trouble:** i 

**Trouble:** my brother

**Trouble:** he has the tendency to get in trouble

**Trouble:** and he nearly

**Trouble:** died some time ago

**Trouble:** that’s why

**Trouble:** sorry, didn’t mean to dump it on you

**Marco:** no it’s fine 

**Marco:** are you alright?

**Trouble:** caring are we?

**Marco:**. . .

**Trouble:** yes I’m good

**Trouble:** just

**Trouble:** just making sure he’s here

**Marco:** okay

**Marco:** what happened at your sister’s birthday?

**Trouble:** huh?

**Trouble:** um

**Trouble:** little demon kept using the jungle obstacles we put up all day

**Trouble:** she loved the cake

**Trouble:** obviously

**Trouble:** because it was _green_

**Trouble:** like come on 

**Trouble:** [mogu’s cake](https://pin.it/5s5vVMC)

**Marco:** wow

**Marco:** your sister likes Hulk?

**Trouble:** lmao yeah

**Trouble:** dad was pissed

**Marco:** does… he not like Dr. Banner?

**Trouble:** oh no, he likes Dr. Banner but he expected Moguana to say _he was her hero_

**Marco:** betrayed by his own daughter

**Marco:** rip Mr. Dad

**Trouble:** Dr. Dad actually

**Marco:** *rip Dr. Dad

**Trouble:** but then Mogu chomped the Hulk’s head off and all was well

**Marco:** oh

**Marco:** hahahaha 

**Trouble:** Peter’s waking up

**Trouble:** Thanks Marco

**Trouble:** i needed it

**Marco:** no problem 

**Marco:** Ta 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> connard — asshole
> 
> Il est vraiment adorable! —he’s really adorable 
> 
> et il a juste — and he just
> 
> lui mi veda — he sees me
> 
> lui non mi giudica — he doesn’t judge me
> 
> je ne peux pas — I can’t 
> 
> pourquoi pas? — why not?
> 
> Arrête de faire ça chéri — stop doing that darling


	4. Pigeons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. This is why I shouldn’t be allowed to write.

**M.A.R.C.O**

**  
Harley:** hey

**Harley:** how’s your day going?

**Marco:** hi!

**Marco:** i saw a pigeon!!

**Harley:** oh?

**Marco:** [Pigeon!!!!!](https://pin.it/76wyh3n)

**Marco:**!!!

**Harley:** you like pigeons?

**Marco:** oui 

**Harley:** that’s adorable

**Marco:** non

**Marco:** non adorable 

**Harley:** yes

**Harley:** yes adorable

**Marco:** shut up

**Harley:** make me

**Marco:** oh mon dieu 

**Marco:** tais-toi 

**Marco:** class is start again 

**Harley:** aight, talk to you later adorable

**Marco:** ugh. 

  
  


**Pretty Boy**

**Harry:** Marco saw a pigeon again

**Peter:**!!!!!

**Peter:** pigeon!!!

**Harry:** I don’t like your excitement 

**Peter:** shush

**Peter:** let Marco be happyyyyyy

**Harry:** not with pigeons 

**Peter:** yes with pigeons!

**Harry:** no

**Harry:** he wants to adopt one

**Harry:** and that’s a fucking no.

**Peter:** spoilsport

**Peter:** I will support Marco in his journey to be the greatest pigeon adopter _ever!_

**Peter:** his name will go down in history 

**Peter:** as

**Peter:** Marco Feathers Abreo!

**Harry:** _faerhers_

**Peter:** ye 

**Peter:** Pigeon-Adopter didn’t seem catchy 

**Peter:** and as such 

**Peter:** he shall remain Marco Feather Abreo of the Seven Isles

**Harry:** Peter 😂

**Peter:** yes?

**Harry:** the pigeon flew away

**Peter:** Noooooooooooooooo

**Peter** : mighty pigeon why have you forsaken your brave and fearless adopter?

**Peter:** _has he not given you his attention_

**Peter:** _has he not bathed you in affection_

**Peter:** why have you betrayed him???

**Peter:** _the great adopter of pigeons_

**Peter:** _whyyyy_

**Harry:** probably cuz Marco nearly tripped over it while on his phone

**Peter:** lmao what

**Harry:** it was hilarious

**Harry:** he took a picture?

**Harry:** and then went back to phone and nearly squished the bird

**Harry:** the horrified look on his face was

**Harry:** I’m still laughing

**[Deleted** ~~**Peter:** I like it when you laugh ~~ **]**

**Peter:** aw poor Marco

**Peter:** that’s hilarious tho 

**Harry:** he’s glaring at me now

**Harry:** ohs shsjsnsmdmwkwk

**Harry:** hello peter 

**Harry:** it’s marco

**Peter:** hi Marco!

**Harry:** Harry thinks your sweet

**Peter:** wha

**Harry:** and cute

**Harry:** and so so

**Harry:** how did he say that?

**Harry:** ah yes

**Harry:** so so fffffjjdkdnds lj

**Peter:** i 

**Harry:** oh no

**Peter:** Harry?

**Harry:** srorry Pete!!

**Harry:** djdjdmwksm

**Harry:** *sorry

**Peter:** why...are you apologising?

**Harry:** er 

**Peter:** it’s?? A compliment??? Even tho untrue????

**Harry:** oh

**Harry:** tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es belle

**Peter:** what?

**Harry:** nothing

**Peter:** okay..

**Harry:** it’s true

**Peter:** what’s true

**Peter:** oh

**Peter:** _oh_

  
  
  


**Trouble**

**Harley:** how old are you?

**Marco:** where did you get the idea that I’m gonna tell you?

**Harley:**...I’d tell you mine?

**Marco:** you have a little sister it’s not hard to guess you’re in your teens

**Harley:** hey there may be a huge age gap! 

**Harley:** you don’t know!

**Marco:** you’re definitely in your teens

**Harley:** ):

**Marco:** im 18

**Harley:** ooh same

**Marco:** you act like 15

**Harley:** I’ll take that as a compliment 

**Marco:** it really isn’t

**Harley:** I’m taking it as one

**Marco:** but it is not

**Harley:** _let me take it as one!_

**Marco:** _no._

**Harley:** you’re mean

**Marco:** stop stating the obvious

**Harley:** you are also adorable

**Marco:** _no_

**Harley:** stop denying the obvious

**Marco:** fuck you

**Harley:** sure

**Marco:** wjsjsnks

  
  
  
  


**Marco:** _why is writing so hard_

**Marco:** _why are words so fucking hard_

**Marco:** I’m still waiting for this to write itself

**Marco:** _and it’s not_

**Marco:** _why is it not writing itself_

**Harley:** darlin? 

**Harley:** are you alright

**Marco:** _no Im obviously not_

**Marco:** [Writing Attempt Failing ](https://pin.it/2QE6nee)

**Harley:** right stupid qn

**Harley:** what’s the matter

**Marco:** I’m writing

**Marco:** and it’s not writing

**Marco:** ):

**Harley:** what are you writing

**Marco:** a book

**Harley:** what kind?

**Marco:** I’m writing a story 

**Marco:** I’ve been writing since morning

**Marco:** it’s not writing!!

**Harley:** maybe take a break sweetheart?

**Marco:** je ne veux pas

**Harley:** darlin…

**Marco:** fine fine

**Marco:** but what do I do now 

**Harley:** just relax

**Marco:** _how_

**Marco:** chéri is out with the other Art students 

**Harley:** chéri?

**Marco:** Harry 

**Marco:** my best friend

**Harley:** oh.

**Harley:** what comforts you??

**Marco:** writing

**Marco:** doing graffiti 

**Marco:** talking with Gwen

**Harley:** do it?

**Marco:** she’s in class now and i don’t wanna go outttt

**Marco:** ):

**Harley:** [Pigeons for darlin](https://pin.it/3FEXWKK)

**Marco:**!!!!!!

**Marco:** pigeon!!!!!!!

**Harley:** I don’t know whether to cater to your obsession 

**Harley:** or 

**Marco:** definitely cater

**Harley:** alright sweetheart 

**Harley:** whatever you say 

**Harley:** [Pigeons for darlin 2](https://pin.it/7mXCNJW)

**Harley:** [Pigeons for darlin 3](https://pin.it/7eyUiz3)

**Harley:** [Pigeons for darlin 4](https://pin.it/29ZSWZH)

**Marco:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


 **Marco:** Thank!!!!!!!!!

**Marco:** pigeons!!!! 

  
  


**Stark(s) Raving Mad**

**Harley:** fuck

**Harley:** fuck shit

**Harley:** fuck shit fuck

**Peter:** eloquent

**Harley:** Peterrrrr

**Harley:** he’s so adorable!!!

**Harley:** argh

**Nebula:** oh boy

**Harley:** si è eccitato per i piccioni

**Harley:** it was weirdly adorable 

**Harley:** I don’t like this feeling

**Peter:** too late brother

**Nebula:** should have thought about that before texting a random number

**Nebula:** bet it’s gonna turn out the same way Peter’s wrong number case does

**Harley:** it’s _not_ gonna turn out like that

**Peter:** wdym

**Peter:** we’re just friends???

**Nebula:** sure you are

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui — yes
> 
> Oh mon dieu — oh my god
> 
> Tais-toi — shut up
> 
> tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es belle — you don’t know how beautiful you are
> 
> je ne veux pas — I don’t want to
> 
> si è eccitato per i piccioni — he got excited about pigeons


	5. You’re still talking to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, yeah... 
> 
> I am in no way literate in French or Italian, please forgive me if there are any mistakes (I’m sure there are).

**  
Trouble**

**Harley:** sigh

**Harley:** _sigh_

**Harley:** _s i g h_

**Harley:** oh wait

**Harley:** time zones are a thing

**Harley:** ):

**Marco:** oh mon dieu

**Marco:** vous continuez constamment à m’exaspérer

**Marco:** il était quatre heures du matin!

**Marco:** Sei proprio un idiota!

**Marco:** pourquoi je t’aime bien?

**Harley:** I’m going to assume that those are insults

**Marco:** _oui_

**Harley:** ):

**Marco:** what

**Harley:** ):

**Marco:** _Harley_

**Harley:** _Marco_

**Marco:** i am going out to do graffiti

**Harley:**!!!

**Harley:** send me pics when finished?

**Marco:** sure

**Harley:** thanks darlin

**Marco:** what was so important that you msged me 4 in the morning?

**Harley:** er

**Harley:** i 

**Harley:** idk

**Harley:** just felt like talking 

**Marco:** moron

**Harley:** ouch

**Marco:** you deserved it

**Harley:** i deserved it 

  
  
  


**  
Marco:** [Stitch -MA](https://pin.it/4LobOiP)

**Marco:** we ended up doing street art

**Harley:** you

**Harley:** Marco

**Harley:** are so fucking talented

**Marco:** the others did better 

**Harley:** well I still think this is beautiful 

**Marco:** _because_ you haven’t seen the other’s

**Marco:** [Elena’s](https://pin.it/g7oOBqC)

**Marco:** [Octi ](https://pin.it/1dIXsDl)

**Harley:** these _are_ beautiful 

**Harley:** but i still love yours

**Marco:** did you not see the last one

**Harley:** just because that’s good

**Harley:** doesn’t mean yours isn’t 

**Harley:** you don’t _need_ to compare

**Harley:** i love it

**Harley:** you’re fucking talented

**Marco:** i 

**Marco:** thank you chéri

**Harley:** always

  
  
  


**Marco:** you

**Harley:** me

**Marco:** do you always call people with pet names ?

**Harley:** hm

**Harley:** not always

**Marco:** but you call me with pet names

**Harley:** yes

**Marco:** why

**Harley:** honestly? i don’t know

**Harley:** guess i felt like it??

**Marco:** oh

**Harley:** i mean dad gives everyone nicknames 

**Harley:** ig i give pet names

**Marco:** oh…

**Harley:** do you not want me to?

**Harley:** I can stop if you want

**Marco:** NO

**Marco:** i

**Marco:** i mean i don’t have anything against it

**Marco:** you can call me if you want to

**Harley:** you’re adorable darlin

**Marco:** I’m not _adorable_

**Marco:** shut up

**Marco:** i’m going to bed

**Harley:** sure darlin

**Harley:** buonanotte

**Marco:** bonne nuit chéri

  
  
  
  


**Connard**

**Marco:** fuck

**Harry:** did you?

**Marco:** tais-toi Harry

**Harry:** pourquoi tu te caches sous les couverture

**Marco:** _I’m not_

**Harry:** then what are you doing _Marco_

**Marco:** argh

**Harry:** now you’re staring at the ceiling

**Harry:** intéressant, très intéressant

**Marco:** fuck off

**Harry:** eloquent 

**Harry:** tu as été plutôt bizarre ces dernières semaines

**Marco:** non, je n'étais pas

**Harry:** for someone who doesn’t look at his phone often

**Harry:** you srue are attahced to it 

**Harry:** are you talking with someone?

**Harry:** in Gwen’s honor: *waggles eyebrow*

**Marco:** _non_

**Marco:** Je ne parle à personne Harry

**Harry:** not sure if i believe that but sure

**Marco:** argh

  
  


**Trouble**

**Harley:** do you know how to ride a bike

**Marco:** non

**Marco:** do you?

**Harley:** yeah

**Harley:** Nebula taught Peter and i

**Harley:** it’s fun

**Marco:** Nebula?

**Harley:** sister

**Marco:** how many siblings _do you have?_

**Harley:** 3

**Harley:** Nebula, Peter and Morgan

**Harley:** what about you?

**Marco:** one sibling

**Marco:** Bella 

**Marco:** are you going out

**Harley:** yeah Peter, Nebs and I have this thing 

**Harley:** where we go riding every month 

**Harley:** dad doesn’t like it much but eh

**Marco:** why does he not like it

**Harley:** we attract danger

**Harley:** trouble magnets

**Marco:** oh? 

**Marco:** i feel like i am inclined to agree with your dad

**Harley:** as am i 

**Harley:** would you like to be regaled with a tale of our exploits?

**Marco:** hmm

**Marco:** _do i want to know about the times you fucked up?_

**Marco:** i think the answer is obvious

**Harley:** glad im amusing you

**Harley:** so

**Harley:** one time

**Marco:** why… did you stop

**Harley:** er nothing

**Harley:** so one time my Neb, Peter and I decided it’d be a good idea to ride a bicycle 

**Marco:** that’s nothing weird with that

**Harley:** um

**Harley:** we decided to do it on the roof

**Marco:** what the

**Harley:** no judgement 

**Harley:** we were _little_

**Marco:** the dumbassary isn’t a new thing 

**Marco:** I should have known

**Harley:** that sound like judgement

**Marco:** _does it?_

**Marco:** good

**Marco:** cuz im judging you so hard

**Harley:** shush

**Harley:** so we decided to ride that three person bicycle that Uncle James gave us 

**Marco:** it’s a _tandem bicycle?_

**Harley:** yeah listen

**Marco:** oh mon dieu 

**Harley:** so we decided after cycling a couple of hours 

**Harley:** or was it minutes

**Harley:** idk

**Harley:** that it was … a tad too tame

**Harley:** and… may have built a slide on the stairs from the roof to two floors down

**Harley:** and

**Harley:** it didn’t go as we planned

**Harley:** we may have broken some bone

**Harley:** and the dinner table

**Harley:** and the oven

**Harley:** and the bicycle

**Marco:** wow

**Marco:** that’s not attracting trouble

**Marco:** that’s plain stupidity 

**Marco:** dumbassery does flows through the family

**Marco:** what the fuck

**Harley:** it’s rood attack me like this when I have no way to defend myself

**Marco:** _because it’s true_

**Harley:** never said it wasn’t 

**Harley:** still rood

**Marco:** _dumbass_

**Harley:** you’re still talking to me

**Marco:** Dieu aidez-moi

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh mon dieu — oh my god
> 
> vous continuez constamment à m’exaspérer —you constantly continue to exasperate me
> 
> il était quatre heures du matin —it was four in the morning
> 
> Sei proprio un idiota! — you are such an idiot!
> 
> pourquoi je t’aime bien? — why do I like you?
> 
> Chéri — darling
> 
> buonanotte — good night
> 
> bonne nuit chéri — good night darling
> 
> pourquoi tu te caches sous les couverture — why are you hiding under the cover
> 
> intéressant, très intéressant — interesting, very interesting
> 
> tu as été plutôt bizarre ces dernières semaines — you’ve been pretty weird for the past few weeks
> 
> non, je n'étais pas — no I wasn’t
> 
> Je ne parle à personne Harry — I’m not talking to anyone, Harry
> 
> Dieu aidez-moi — God help me


	6. Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret my existence.

**  
Trouble **

**Harley:** I love my brother

**Harley:** like so so much

**Harley:** and it just  _ hurts  _ so much

**Harley:** to see him hurt

**Marco:** chéri, are you alright?

**Harley:** not really 

**Harley:** fuck

**Harley:** Peter is really hurt again

**Harley:** the dumbass wasn’t careful and

**Harley:** im sorry

**Harley:** I shouldn’t dump these on you

**Marco:** no stay

**Marco:** you don’t need to apologize Harley

**Marco:** talk to me if you need to

**Marco:** I’m not going to judge you chéri

**Harley:** thank you Marco

**Marco:** what happened?

**Harley:** he 

**Harley:** I really don’t know

**Harley:** he was caught in the crossfire I think

**Harley:** he was trying to help someone

**Harley:** didn’t see this fucking rock hurtling towards him

**Harley:** he wasn’t hurt really bad

**Harley:** or so he says

**Harley:** it pains me every time he winces and tries to hide it

**Harley:** he knows we love him

**Harley:** so why does he need to

**Harley:** like act so tough or something

**Harley:** he doesn’t need to act like that

**Harley:** not in front of us

**Harley:** he’s so stubborn

**Harley:** fuck

  
  
  
  


Marco stared at his phone screen, worry nagging his insides like a parasite. He suspected that the continuous stream of messages did not convey the frustration the other boy felt fully. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais Marco?” His fingers cradled his phone as he fell on his bed limply. “Fuck.”

It must be at least midnight for Harley. The soft rays of sunlight filtered by the willow green curtains caressed him gently. 

A few feet over Harry slept soundly, cuddling his blankets like a cat. The strawberry blonde’s phone was near him indicating that the boy had fallen asleep while talking to Peter (who else could it be?).

There was a ping, and Marco raised his screen to see if it was Harley and instead saw Gwen’s name pop up. 

  
  


**Harley:** sorry Marco

  
  
  


“Espèce d'idiot,” huffed the raven, his eyes closing and his lips curling into a fond smile without his permission itself. 

He spared a glance at his slumbering friend and then at his phone before rolling off his bed. 

Gwen would have to wait.

The golden and yellow patterned tiles of their room chilled his feet. The cold wasn’t unbearable but it was uncomfortable enough for him to go back and curl up in his bed. He didn’t though. 

Marco glanced over his shoulder, feeling like a child sneaking around his own house last midnight, to discern his friend’s state. Harry was drooling, all was well. 

He was lucky that all their classes were past noon.

_ Very lucky _ , he thought as he stepped into the balcony closing the doors. 

Harley had stopped messaging and Marco knew it was because of the lack of response from his side. He should just send a message and be done with it but something -something curled around his heart and squeezed it. A voice, unlike anything he’d ever heard, caressed his subconscious urging him to do the one thing he was frightened to do. 

An aggravated sigh left his lips and leaned his torso against the railing. It was a beautiful view that he had. The luminous glow of the sun bathed the entire city in a mystical hue and despite the allure it had his brown eyes were only focused on his phone. His mind was only focused on one person. 

Before he could change his mind, Marco took in deep breath and pressed his thumb against the small icon of a phone.

_ Thump thump thump… _

The sound of his heart’s rocketing beat deafened him. The air captured in his lungs threatened to drown him. 

The ringing continued and this monster in the darkest pits of his mind jeered at him. 

_ ‘Bad idea,’ _ it said, slinking around his mind.

_ ‘Why would he want to talk to you?’  _

‘ _ He just talks to you because there’s no one else.’ _

_ ‘I bet he wishes he didn’t even message you…’ _

_ ‘He doesn’t like you, stop deluding yourself.’  _

_ ‘You’re not worth it Marco…’ _

“H-Hello?”

The feeling when your heart stops beating for a few seconds and everything around you simultaneously stutters to stop, like the whole world had stopped moving? That was what he was feeling. 

_ ‘Take that you bitch, ha!’  _ Marco yelled back mentally at the creature lurking in his mind. 

“Hi,” his voice came out a tad too breathless and Marco found that he didn’t really care. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu’est-ce que tu fais Marco? — What are you doing Marco?
> 
> espèce d'idiot — you idiot


	7. ~The Call~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right then.

  
The twang of thick southern accent hit Marco like a brick to his face. He did not expect this at all, however that was not his priority here, _Harley was._

“Marco?” 

“Oui,” Marco nodded, throat feeling tight even as his words flowed out smoothly. “Harley, where are you?”

There was a shuffle and the line cracked with static. The french boy tapped his fingers against the railing with trepidation washing his mind like the waves of sea. 

“Um,” Marco’s heart jumped at the other’s voice. “I’m actually walking back to my room.”

“Ah,” the raven swallowed, his teeth gnawing at his lips and his mind whirling furiously to gather what to say. “Are you okay?”

A pause. 

And Marco winced. That was a stupid question, of course Harley wasn’t okay. Why did Marco call him again? He was only making things worse. 

Then a low chuckle echoed from his phone and a soft flush, exposed for the world to see in the soft glow of the morning sun, spread down the raven’s neck.

“Sorry that was a stupid-”

“No!” The sudden exclamation had Marco blinking in surprise.

“No?” Marco questioned, his head tilted to the right and lips parted in bemusement.

“No,” Harley replied, voice firm and certain than before. 

“Care to elaborate, Mr. Trouble?” The nickname rolled from his lips before his brain even processed what he was saying. 

“Mr. Trouble?” The amusement in the other boy’s tone was unmistakable even through the oversea call connection. 

“Tais-toi,” the rekindle of his blush was unmistakable as he muttered curtly.

“I know what that means!” Harley stated, surprise filtering through his voice before clear indignation filled up his voice. “Hey! Rude!”

“You’re such an idiot,” Marco sighed, fondness curving his lips into a soft smirk despite himself. 

“And you’re really adorable,” Harley sniped back, the affectionate touch his voice displayed so blatantly as if he didn’t care whether anyone judged him for it. 

“We’re not talking about that,” stated Marco sounding more unaffected than he really was. 

“We’re not talking about that,” Harley agreed easily. “Not now.”

“Not ever.”

“Not now.”

“Not ever.”

“Not now.”

“Not - _ Harley! _ ” Sometimes when you try to admonish someone but then you just break out into a breathless chuckle, right? The same happened to Marco. He slapped his hand over his mouth and exhaled harshly, exasperation settling in his bones.

“Yeah, darlin’?” 

“Tu me contraries sans arrêt.”

“If you say so.”

“How… did you know what I said?” The raven questioned, astonished. “Are you just assuming?”

A beat passed, and there was another shuffle and a muffled thump. 

“Er,” the sheer amount of sheepishness dripping from Harley’s tone made Marco’s lips twitch. “Yeah.”

“Dumbass,” chuckled the raven, his eyes gazing over the city, a special kind of shine to them. 

Harley merely hummed in response and a peaceful silence hung over them like a blanket, warm and comforting.

“So,” the raven started the conversation again, a tad anxious to pull up the reason he had called the other in the first place. “How’s Peter?”

“Uh,” the struggle in Harley’s voice was obvious. He tried a few more times before sighing wearily. 

“It’s fine Harley,” Marco whispered, tone hushed and warm. “It’s okay.”

“Right,” Harley sounded so overwhelmed and so exhausted. “He’s alright, I’m just worrying too much.”

“You’re his brother,” a smile as soft as the touch of a snowflake tugged at Marco’s lips. “Of course you’re going to be worried, chéri.”

“Thanks darlin’,” Marco glanced over his shoulder to look through the glass door to check whether his best friend was still asleep. “Chéri?”

“Shut up.”

He would deny it for the rest of his life, but the bark of laughter on the other end of call just made his whole day. 

  
  


**Trouble**

  
  


_ (Call started at 06:17) _

_ (Call ended at 08:39) _

**Harley:** thanks darlin 

**Harley:** for today

**Marco:** you don’t need to thank me

**Marco:** it’s what i do for the dumbasses I call my friends

**Harley:** oh i'm your friend now sweetheart?

**Marco:** Mm

**Marco:** You tell me 

**Marco:** Are we?

**Harley:** please give me a warning before turning the table on me

**Marco:** Oh so you  _ don’t _ want to be friends?

**Marco:** That’s nice

**Harley:** _ Marco! _

**Marco:** _ Harley! _

**Harley:** Your annoying

**Marco:** *you’re

**Harley:** :0

**Marco:** :D

**Harley:** yeah we’re friends, you jerk

**Marco:** I know

**Harley:** >:(

**Marco:** >:)

  
  
  


**Broski**

  
  


**Harley:** Pete, you alright?

**Peter:** yeah Harley, dw

**Harley:** how can i not worry

**Peter:** Harley it wasn’t your fault

**Harley:** wish I could believe that

**Peter:** Brother…

**Peter:** I love you but you are so fucking dumb

**Harley:** I’ve heard that too many times today

**Peter:** because it’s true 

**Peter:** it wasn’t your fault

**Peter:** i got hurt because I wasn’t careful

**Peter:** this has nothing to do with you

**Peter:** don’t flatter yourself 

**Harley:** i was supposed to be on civilian duty Peter

**Harley:** i wasn’t careful which why you had to help that old woman 

**Harley:** which is why you got hurt

**Peter:** HARLEY

**Harley:** WHAT

**Peter:** come to the Medbay

**Harley:** why

**Peter:** get your ass over here

**Harley:** oh

**Harley:** Peter

**Peter:** don’t you dare deny me cuddles

**Harley:** sigh

**Harley:** i’m on my way menace

**Peter:** yay

**Harley:** i hate you

**Peter:** no you don’t, brother dearest

**Harley:** _ sigh  _

  
  
  


**Iron Fam**

**Salty:** dawwww

**Antonio:** what

**Salty:** the boys are cuddling 

**Antonio:** oh? 

**Nebula:** good

**Nebula:** Harley is still blaming himself

**Salty:** we know

**Antonio:** it wasn’t his fault

**Salty:** one of the worst things he inherited from you

**Antonio:** _ i know  _

**Nebula:** did you take a pic madre?

**Salty:** yes!!!

**Antonio:** Christmas is sure going to be interesting 

**Nebula:** if by interesting you mean getting to tease them 

**Nebula:** yes

**Salty:** shush

**Salty:** the stupid stereotypes are bad enough

**Salty:** y’all don’t need to make it worse

**Antonio:** y’all

**Nebula:** y’all

**Salty:** shush!

  
  
  
  


**Nebula:** oh we did this in the family chat 

**Nebula:** they’re gonna see this anyway

**Nebula:** lmao

  
  


**  
Marauders **

  
  


**MJ:** you all are too quiet

**MJ:** suspicious 

**Ned:** i agree

**Peter:** you always agree with MJ, Ned

**Harley:** like you don’t?

**Peter:** i don’t always agree with MJ

**Harley:** uh huh?

**Harley:** is that right MJ?

**MJ:** Peter.

**Peter:** MJ.

**MJ:** Harry is a doofus

**Peter:** Harry  _ isn’t  _ a doofus

**MJ:** _ @Harley  _ sorry mate 

**Harley:** . . .

**Ned:** BWHAHAHHAHAHAH

**MJ:** shut up Ned

**Ned:** yes MJ

**Peter:** sigh

**Peter:** anyways 

**Peter:** what’s up

**Harley:** the ceiling

**Harley:** _ ow _

**Harley:** did you just kick me?

**Peter:** yes

**Harley:** you menace!

**Peter:** old news what’s next

**Harley:** _ why am I related to you _

**MJ:** technically 

**MJ:** you aren’t related at all

**Harley:** _ how dare _

**Peter:** ^^

**Peter:** MJ

**Peter:** I Am Offended

**Harley:** How Could You?

**Peter:** We trusted you

**Harley:** And this is how you repay us?

**Peter:** You slaughter our names?

**Harley:** You slaughter our Brotherhood?

**Peter:** _ Shame _

**Harley:** _ On _

**Peter:** _ You _

**MJ:** Nevermind, this kind of moronic tendencies cannot last in any other family

**MJ:** Excluding Pepper Stark-Potts because she could step on me 

**Ned:** hehehehehe

**Peter:** _ Ma’am _

**Peter:** that is our madre 

**Harley:** please don’t 

**MJ:** she could still step on me

**Ned:** wjdndndndms

**Ned:** Hahahaha

  
  


**Cucciolo**

  
  


**Antonio:** How’s your torso?

**Peter:** great conversation starter papa

**Antonio:** Cucciolo 

**Peter:** Papa, I’m fine. Harley already checked up on me

**Antonio:** And I’m your dad so I can also check up on you 

**Peter:** mother hen

**Antonio:** I’m going to ignore that

**Peter:** hehe

**Antonio:** how’s your brother?

**Peter:** he’s beating himself up 

**Antonio:** alright, i’ll talk with him

**  
Antonio:** rest cub

**Antonio:** good night 

**Peter:** night papa

**Peter:** love you

**Antonio:** love you too cub 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui — Yes
> 
> Tais-toi — Shut up
> 
> Tu me contraries sans arrêt — You’re so infuriating
> 
> Madre — Mom
> 
> Cucciolo — Cub/Puppy
> 
> Papa — Dad


	8. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, sorry for the delay! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**  
Darlin **

**Marco:** Bonjour

**Marco:** Comment ça va, Harley?

**Harley:** Buongiorno

**Harley:** I’m good : )

**Harley:** dad talked to me

**Marco:** : )

**Marco:** good, it wasn’t your fault

**Harley:** how do you know that i wake up at 6?

**Marco:** … you usually message me

**Marco:** when you wake up chéri

**Harley:** oh

**Harley:** right

**Marco:** Mm

**Marco:** so going to school today?  
  


 **Harley:** yeah  
  


 **Harley:** Peter isn’t despite how much he protests  
  


 **Marco:** your brother has no sense of self preservation 

**Marco:** wow  
  


 **Harley:** i know right???  
  


 **Harley:** i get that you feel better but is your body feeling better?   
  


**Harley:** _No_

**Marco:** smh Harley’s brother

**Harley:** just showed it to him

**Harley:** he _looked so offended_

**Harley:** Hahahaha

**Marco:** lmao

**Harley:** you’re at school?

**Marco:** oui

**Marco:** one relaxing morning

**Marco:** and then school again : ((((

**Harley:** aw poor baby

**Marco:** yes i am

**Marco:** show me some sympathy 

**Harley:** lol no

**Marco:** >:(

**Marco:** why are you so meannnn

**Harley:** built in mechanism darlin

**Marco:** that’s my thing!

**Harley:** who are you kidding

**Harley:** you are fucking adorable

**Harley:** Being mean is a 24/7 hobby for me sweetheart 

**Marco:** I. Am. Not. Adorable

**Marco:** I will delete your kneecaps 

**Marco:** I will tie you down and

**Harley:** kinky

**Marco:** Shxbdnjw

**Marco:** _Harley!_

**Harley:** Mm yeah darlin? 

**Marco:** _oh mio dio_

**Marco:** _oh mon dieu_

**Marco:** _oh my god_

**Harley:** did you just say ‘oh my god’ in three diff languages?

**Harley:** fuck that’s so cute

**Marco:** _tais-toi_

**Harley:** _cute_

**Marco:** i exiting out of this convo

**Harley:** wait

**Harley:** Marcooo

**Harley:** ):

  
  
  
  


**Broski**

**Peter:** i’m sneaking out 

**Harley:** menace

**Harley:** fucking stay in your bed

**Peter:** no

**Harley:** yes

**Peter:** _no_

**Harley:** _yes_

**Peter:** you don’t know what’s it like Harley!

**Peter:** staring at these four walls

**Peter:** even Mogu is gone

**Peter:** Papa and Madre are in a meeting

**Harley:** which you undoubtedly told them to go to

**Peter:** shush

**Peter:** listen to my woes Joseph

**Peter:** Neb and you aren’t here

**Harley:** and your boyfriend isn’t online?

**Harley:** is that what this is all about Benjamin?

**Peter:** One, he isn’t my boyfriend

**Harley:** you wish he is

**Peter:** _and two, he has school_

**Harley:** i’m shook

**Harley:** considering how much time you spend with your face squished against your phone 

**Harley:** he has a life outside you?

**Harley:** _shook_

**Peter:** _Hey!_

**Peter:** >:(

**Harley:** truth sucks brother mine

**Peter:** so do you

**Harley:** and your point?

**Peter:** argh

**Peter:** _my point is that im gonna sneak out_

**Harley:** _n o_

**Harley:** I Will Tell Mom

**Peter:** Do You Think That Will Stop Me?

**Harley:**. . .

**Peter:** you’re right

**Peter:** ):

**Harley:** w ha t d o y o u w a n t ?

**Peter:** wanna go out

**Peter:** i wanna see the world ;-;

**Peter:** see the stars

**Harley:** we live in New York-

**Peter:** i wanna be _free_

**Harley:** [PicsArt.351](https://pin.it/14Jl3CB)

 **Peter:** i

**Peter:** _did you make that?_

**Harley:** and what if i did?

**Peter:** _stop attacking me with rapunzel_

**Harley:** n o

**Harley:** if rapunzel can stay in her tower then so can you 

**Peter:** you 

**Peter:** _you_

**Peter:** you _Slytherin_

**Harley:** is that supposed to be an insult

**Peter:** not really but _Slytherin_

**Harley:** we been knew 

**Peter:** ):

**Peter:** buy me delmar sandwich with

**Harley:** with pickles smushed down ?

**Peter:** uh huh

**Peter:** :D

**Harley:**...you got it

**Peter:** yayyyy 

**Harley:** _sigh_

  
  


**Marauders**

**Ned:** _@Harley_

**Harley:** what

**Ned:** hmmm

**Harley:** what

**Ned:** _hmmm_

**Harley:** _what_

**Ned:** _hmmm_

**Harley:** _what_

**Ned:** are you not going to eat that?

**Harley:** oh, no. take it

**MJ:** jfc

**Ned:** whaaat 

**Ned:** i didn’t eat this morning

**Ned:** im hungry!

**MJ:** not that loser

**MJ:** this is about Harley

**Harley:** isn’t it always?

**Ned:** w o w

**MJ:** there it is 

**MJ:** the Stark energy

**Harley:** ;)

**MJ:** what are you hiding Harley?

**Harley:** what

**Ned:** Harley is hiding something?

**MJ:** yes he is

**MJ:** tell me

**MJ:** what are you hiding

**Harley:** _I’m not hiding anything_

**MJ:** you’re tapping your left foot

**MJ:** means your nervous

**Harley:** _I’m not!_

**MJ:** okay

**Ned:** okay?

**Ned:** i didn’t pay to see this anti-climatic ending

**Ned:** _d r a m a_

**Ned:** I demand D R A M A

**Harley:** Ned 

**Harley:** you _traitor_

**Ned:** i practically killed you in the game we played last week

**Ned:** why do you expect such niceties from me

**Harley:** :0

**MJ:** lmao

**MJ:** losers

  
  


**Off Brand Golden Trio**

**Harry:** [Sea horsie!](https://pin.it/2BayIOk)

**Harry:** i did art!!!

**Gwen:** awe baby!!!

**Gwen:** that’s so beautiful!

**Gwen:** are you going to give that maman?

**Harry:** no

**Harry:** it’s not that good

**Harry:** i could buy maman some better gift 

**Gwen:** Babe

**Gwen:** You’re my best friend 

**Gwen:** But you’re a moron

**Harry: *** _gasps in offence*_

**Harry:** _how dare_

**Gwen:** _how dare I state the truth about your skinny ass?_

**Harry:** _Scusa? Il mio culo non è magro_

**Gwen:** i smell denial

**Harry:** you _bitch_

**Gwen:** >:D

**Gwen:** anywho

**Gwen:** Maman adores you babe, and anything you do is beautiful.

**Gwen:** She’s going to love it.

**Gwen:** Trust me.

**Harry:** _sigh_

**Harry:** okay

**Harry:** I’m buying a backup gift just in case tho

**Gwen:** alright babe, whatever makes you comfortable 

**Harry:** : )

**Gwen:** : )

  
  
  


**Marco:** che sta succedendo?

**Harry:** hi

**Gwen:** well well well

**Gwen:** look who’s here

**Gwen:** Marco Abreo

**Gwen:** Do you need an applause, monsieur?

**Harry:** … what….???

**Marco:** oh boy

**Gwen:** So _Harry_

**Harry:**...oui?

**Gwen:** You know how I call you or Marco on some mornings, like the good friend I am to make sure you both are doing alright?

**Harry:** You mean calling at the crack of dawn to bitch about Mackenzie and gossip about _“Who’re The Next School Sweethearts/Breakups”_?

**Gwen:** Listen

**Marco:** Listening

**Harry:** Listnening 

**Gwen:** _plural bitch_

**Marco:** _why no just say bitches_

**Gwen:** _because it sounds like birches and that isn’t effective enough_

**Harry:** fair

**Gwen:** _listen_

**Harry:** listening

**Marco:** listening

**Gwen:** _istg_

**Gwen:** _listen. It is fucking funny. And Mackenzie has a fucking pole up her arse that I can see it every time she opens her mouth._

**Gwen:** _I’m totally allowed to bitch about her._

**Harry:** right 

**Marco:** of course

**Harry:** _of course_

**Marco:** _oui_

**Harry:** yep

**Gwen:** _pipsqueaks_

**Gwen:** _shut your traps and let me relay the greatest treachery on this ship_

**Harry:** oaky

**Marco:** no

**Harry:** _oh?_

**Harry:** please continue Gweneth

**Marco:** _sigh_

**Gwen:** I’m ignoring that cuz I have more important things to say 

**Gwen:** so

**Gwen:** I call Marco

**Gwen:** he doesn’t pick up

**Gwen:** _he declines_

**Harry:** _*le gasp*_

**Gwen:** _yes Harry,_

**Gwen:** he _declined_ my call

**Marco:** I may have an explanation 

**Harry:** Gwen continue

**Gwen:** _thank you my dear friend_

**Gwen:** so me being the concerned friend I am

**Gwen:** call him again

**Gwen:** it says _“number busy”_

**Gwen:** and I’m like 

**Gwen:** maybe he’s talking to maman or belle or someone 

**Gwen:** and call again after ten minutes 

**Gwen:** because of course we all know about his derision to phone calls

**Harry:** yes of course

**Marco:** _y’all_

**Harry:** I-

**Gwen:** _oh_

**Harry:** Gwen?

**Gwen:** yes babe I’m seeing it too

**Harry:** wow

**Marco:** _what_

**Gwen:** we’ll come back to that later

**Gwen:** so I call him again

**Gwen:** _“Number Busy”_

**Harry:** w h a t

**Gwen:** i felt the same shock coursing thru your blood my dear friend

**Gwen:** but i am not one to assume

**Marco:** yeah right

**Gwen:** _i am not one to assume_

**Gwen:** so I call him again

**Gwen:** _and again_

**Gwen:** gave up when hour one passed

**Gwen:** and this man

**Gwen:** _this man_

**Gwen:** has the audacity to _not call me back_

**Harry:** _M a r c o_

**Marco:** _H a r r y_

**Marco:** I forgot alright?

**Gwen:** lmao I’m over that

**Gwen:** I’m just

**Harry:** _curious_

**Marco:** _n o_

**Gwen:** awe c’mon baby

**Harry:** yes Marco, come on

**Marco:** no

**Gwen:** this is going to be so fun

**Marco:** _nO_

**Gwen:** : _insert evil cackle:_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour — Good morning
> 
> Comment ça va, Harley?
> 
> Buongiorno — Good morning
> 
> Oui — Yes
> 
> Oh mio dio — Oh my god
> 
> Oh mon dieu — Oh my god
> 
> Tais-toi — Shut up
> 
> Maman — Mom
> 
> Scusa? Il mio culo non è magro — Excuse me? My ass isn’t skinny
> 
> che sta succedendo? — What’s going on?
> 
> Oui — yes


	9. To The Cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the text fic that somehow didn’t get updated for the past few days

**  
Iron Fam**

  
  


**Antonio:** _ @Peter @Harley _

**Antonio:** anytime now would be nice 

**Antonio:** I’ve been waiting in the car for twenty minutes

**Harley:** and you can wait for ten more old man

**Antonio:** what’s taking so long?

**Peter:** coming papa

**Peter:** _ sorry! _

**Antonio:** and this is why Peter’s my favorite 

**Peter:** lmao no I’m not

**Peter:** Morgan is 

**Harley:** ^^

**Nebula:** ^^

**Antonio:** _ sigh _

**Antonio:** get your scrawny butts down

**Peter:** inherited from you papa

**Harley:** he got you there old man

**Antonio:** :0

**Antonio:** _ how dare  _

**Antonio:** true but  _ how dare _

**Peter:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Antonio:** alright, come down or I’m taking off without you both

**Peter:** _!!!!  _

**Peter:** _ coming papa _

**Harley:** In a min old man

**Salty:** Harley, come down honey

**Harley:** sorry Ma!

**Harley:** coming!

**Antonio:** i see how it is

**Nebula:** this shouldn’t have been a realization dad

**Salty:** ^^

**Antonio:** *sniffs dramatically* 

**Antonio:** it’s not but I still have to give my programmed response to such betrayal 

**Nebula:** . . .

**Salty:** Same Starling, same.

  
  
  


**Darlin**

  
  


**Marco:** buon giorno

**Harley:** _ Good morning!!!! _

**Marco:** are

**Marco:** are you alright?

**Harley:** who? Me?

**Harley:** _ yeah I’m great _

**Harley:** just 

**Harley:** _ Last Minute Packing!!!! _

**Marco:** oh? 

**Marco:** suffer then

**Harley:** :0

**Harley:** M-Marco?

**Harley:** My dearest?

**Harley:** Why hath thou betrayed me?

**Harley:** I thought…

**Marco:** You thought wrong chéri

**Marco:** It was never meant to be…

**Harley:** But-

**Marco:** No!

**Harley:** Marco, my darlin, please reconsider this.

**Harley:** Reconsider  _ us _ !

**Marco:** No…

**Marco:** You and I were never meant to be

**Marco:** Stop deluding yourself, chéri.

**Marco:** Let me go…

**Harley:** Never.

**Harley:** Not when your lips still call me chéri, not when your eyes still gaze at me like that… not when your heart still beats for me like that

**Marco:** _ … damn _

**Marco:** _ Chéri, how? _

**Harley:** how am i so good at spouting cheesy stuff?

**Marco:** yep.

**Harley:** the pains of living with a brother called Peter 

**Marco:** hmm i hope you realize you just inspired my next chapter

**Harley:** _ Oh? _

**Harley:** How so?

**Marco:** Well…

**Harley:** okay nothing complimentary is coming out of you so no

**Marco:** 😂😂

**Marco:** Are you sure, Trouble?

**Harley:** Uh… 

**Harley:** _ sigh _

**Harley:** how so sweetheart?

**Marco:** I’m so glad you asked.

**Marco:** You see I’m writing about a dumbass and I wondered “where do I find a dumbass with such high level of dumbassary?” And  _ tada _ Harley!

**Harley:** . . .

**Harley:** you know what Marco

**Marco:** >:D

**Harley:** okay i need to go

**Harley:** dad’s been pinging me for the last ten minutes

**Marco:** ouch

**Marco:** where are you going anyway?

**Harley:** oh 

**Marco:** you don’t have to tell if you don’t wanna

**Harley:** oh no, that’s not it

**Harley:** I had to zip my bag close

**Harley:** weekends we go to this cabin out of the city

**Harley:** it’s healthy Madre says

**Harley:** it’s also bug infested Old man says

**Marco:** _ Nice _

**Marco:** hope you get bitten by bugs

**Harley:** you bitch!

**Marco:** _ and  _ fall over a log face first into mud

**Harley:** you  _ bitch?! _

**Marco:** Enjoy the weekend, Trouble!

**Harley:** I-

**Harley:** _ M a r c o _

  
  
  


**  
Stark(s) Raving Mad  **

  
  


**Peter:** toot toot

**Harley:** tooty toot

**Nebula:** toot tooty

**Peter:** Sherlock Marathon?

**Nebula:** locking ourselves in a dark room when the weather is perfect outside? 

**Nebula:** count me in!

**Harley:** ^^

**Peter:** _ yay!! _

**Peter:** Let us gather in the secluded room farthest from the entrance which we must avoid at all cost 

**Nebula:** … right then 

**Harley:** your room?

**Peter:** obviously 

**Peter:** im not leaving my bed

**Harley:** for once

**Nebula:** Harley’s  _ it! _

**Harley:** I- 

**Harley:** quoi?!

**Peter:** _ you _ bring the snacks brother mine

**Peter:** while sister dearest and I  _ r e l a x _

**Nebula:** ^^

**Harley:** hey not fair

**Nebula:** too bad so sad

**Harley:** sigh 

**Peter:** you love us

**Harley:** ew

**Harley:** _ love _

**Harley:** bleugh 

**Nebula:** uh huh?

**Peter:** lmao

**Harley:** _ bleugh  _

**Nebula:** alright brother dearest stop being a nincompoop and get me my sancks

**Peter:** sancks 

**Harley:** sancks

**Nebula:** _ s n a c k s _

**Harley:** coming right up Ms. Sancks

**Peter:** jejssnsnsnsks

**Peter:** hehehe

**Nebula:** _ oh come on _

**Harley:** you love us >:D

  
  
  


**Nebula:** ughhh

**Nebula:** _ @Harley  _ bring me something to drink??

**Harley:** get it yourself

**Harley:** why are you texting me anyway?

**Harley:** im right next to u

**Nebula:** and?

**Harley:** no.

**Nebula:** _ @Peter  _ get me something to drink?

**Peter:** what makes you think im going to do it?

**Nebula:** because you love me??

**Peter:** . . .

**Nebula:** . . .

**Peter:** . . .

**Nebula:** . . .

**Peter:** _ alright I’ll get it! _

**Nebula:** yes!

**Harley:** get me ice cream?

**Peter:** _ what _

**Harley:** in exchange for cuddles?

**Peter:** … you got yourself a deal

**Harley:** thanks Petey 

**Nebula:** ^

**Peter:** _ sigh _

  
  
  


**Trouble**

**Harley:** hey

**Marco:** salut

**Harley:** what are you doing?

**Marco:** wondering whether I should do school work now or tomorrow

**  
Marco:** in other words 

**  
Marco:** procrastinating 

**Marco:** aren’t you at your cabin house?

**Harley:** yeah

**Harley:** Nebs, Pete and I are binging Sherlock 

**Marco:** Sherlock?

**Harley:** don’t tell me you don’t know who Sherlock is

**Harley:** istg i will cry

**Marco:** no dumbass 

**Marco:** i know who Sherlock Holmes is 

**Marco:** are you watching the movies or tv series? 

**Harley:** oh

**Harley:** tv series

**Harley:** the guy in the movies looks too much like my dad for it to not be weird

**Marco:** ah

**Harley:** oui

**Marco:** _ oh? _

**Marco:** someone’s dabbling in french 

**Harley:** um yeah

**Harley:** I… well

**Marco:** well?

**Harley:** stop smiling!

**Marco:** me? oh I’m not smiling at all

**Harley:** liar

**Harley:** i know you are

**Marco:** and how  _ do _ you know?

**Harley:** i can feel it?

**Marco:** you can feel it huh?

**Harley:** shut up

**Marco:** Non

**Marco:** so chéri?

**Harley:** i may have downloaded Duolingo

**Harley:** so i could learn french 

**Harley:** for you

**Marco:** _ fuck _

**Harley:** do you not want me to?

**Harley:** i can stop if you want me to

**Marco:** _ NO _

**Marco:** i mean yes!!

**Marco:** i

**Marco:** no i don’t want you to stop

**Marco:** but i also don’t want you to force yourself

**Marco:** it’s just… disgustingly endearing of you

**Harley:** _ oh _

**Harley:** um

**Harley:** thanks?

**Harley:** im gonna keep learning?

**Marco:** oh great!

**Marco:** um

**Harley:** you keep typing and then stopping

**Harley:** you okay darlin?

**Marco:** Lo ero, ma poi sei andato e mi hai distrutto

**Harley:** what

**Marco:** nothing important

**Marco:** i’m good Harley

**Harley:** if you say so darlin

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buon giorno — Good morning 
> 
> Quoi — What
> 
> Oui — Yes
> 
> Non — No
> 
> Lo ero, ma poi sei andato e mi hai distrutto — I was but then you went and destroyed me

**Author's Note:**

> ce que — what
> 
> j'ai pensé — I figured
> 
> tu es un idiot — you are an idiot
> 
> Je commence déjà à le regretter — I’m already regretting this.
> 
> sei davvero fastidioso — you are really annoying


End file.
